My First And Only Love
by Ritsu the Otaku
Summary: Drabble series ! This is a story full of one-shots of the Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi couples . Which is Takano & Ritsu , Yukina & Kisa , Hatori & Chiaki , & Kirishima & Yokozawa ! Chapter 7 - "Kisa-san!" Yukina exclaimed as he went towards his lover. "Hmm. What is it?" "Let's go to the beach!" "… The beach?"
1. Onodera Ritsu no Baai : Thunderstorms

**Hello ~ ! Yes I am alive . I just haven't uploaded anything . ._. IM VERY SORRY . I HAVE BEEN WRITING A LOT OF STOIRES & STUFFS . I WILL TRY TO POST 1 PER WEEK . Also this is just a collaboration of oneshots . There will be Takano&Ritsu , Yukina&Kisa , Hatori&Chiaki , & last but not least Kirishima&Yokozawa . So pretty much all the Sekai couples . I also plan to start one for Junjou . (: **

**Now please enjoy this one shot . w I got this from a prompt on tumblr . The account is 'imagineyourotp' . I saw lots of prompts I liked so that's why there will be more one shots coming up . **

**I also wrote a few song fics . ^ u ^ Well , just 2 , lol . & just a hint , both songs come from Maroon 5 . ^_^**

**Okiee , enough of my chit chat ! :c TIME FOR THE ONE SHOT .**

**~I don't own Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi~**

**There is also a surprise guest in this story . ;) **

* * *

_Thunderstorms _  
_Ritsu&Takano_

It was another peaceful night at Marukawa Publishing's Emerald Department ...  
"Where are all your manuscripts!?"  
"Eh, was the deadline today?"  
Ritsu stood there with his eye twitching sending out a very scary aura. The manuscripts for the magazine were due that day and Ritsu knew the printing company wouldn't be happy with the manuscripts being late. Again.  
"I've reminded all of you hundreds of times yesterday!" He replied angrily.  
'Why won't these guys take me seriously? It's been months since I've been in charge of the magazine yet it's the same every month.' Ritsu thought to himself.  
Ritsu's thoughts were disturbed by a scolding voice.  
"Onodera, of you have time to stand around, you have time to finish your work." Takano said bluntly from his desk. He was currently marking a new story board with a red marker.  
Ritsu had no response for this, he looked like he was going to snap.  
"I'm going to get a coffee." He replied with a hint of annoyance.  
He walked out of the Emerald side of the floor, heading towards the elevator. He pressed the button waiting for the elevator to come down, when it came there was already another girl in there. She looked pretty young, maybe in her teens, with long black hair, and fiery red eyes with black framed glasses. Ritsu walked in and saw that the ground floor button was already pressed. When they reached the ground floor, Ritsu walked to the back to where the employee break room was. He went to the vending machine and got a coffee he sat down at a table. Ritsu was exahustsed and put his head down on the table. The coolness of the table making his hot head feel good. He was actually at peace for once.  
"U-um, can I sit here too?"  
Ritsu looked up and saw that it was the girl from the elevator.  
"Ah, go on ahead." He replied.  
The girl sat down across from him, setting on the table her drink and the sketch book she was holding.  
"May I look at your sketch book?" Ritsu asked.  
"S-sure." She replied.  
Before he could pick the said book, he got hit in the head with a rolled up manuscript.  
"Oi, Onodera get back to work." Takano said and looked down at him.  
"Yeah, yeah, I got it." Ritsu replied a little annoyed and brushed the manuscript off his heard. "Sorry, about the sketch book, maybe next time." He said to the girl. She simply nodded. Just as Ritsu was about to stand up, he felt Takano's big hand on his head ruffling his hair slightly.  
"Hurry up already." Takano muttered and walked out.  
A blush coated Ritsu's cheeks as he walked out behind Takano.  
Some hours later all the work was managed to be completed. Ritsu made a bargain with the printing company that the manuscripts would be turned in first thing tomorrow. Everyone the Emerald department were close to death. Hatori's muscles refused to work so as soon as he stood up, he fell down to the floor. Kisa was faced down onto his laptop, he hasn't moved for at least half an hour. Mino was just sitting at his desk smiling like always, but there were bags under his eyes. Takano had his feet proped up on his desk with a book covering his face. Ritsu was the only one who managed to function a little.  
"E-Everyone, you can go home now. Everything has been completed." He said, his voice cracking in between. Marukawa was pretty much empty after the others left. Ritsu was packing his bag, getting ready to leave. Just as Ritsu zipped his bag up he heard a loud bang from the outside. He flinched and realized that it was thunder. He gulped and started to walk out untile he hear ss Takano call his name.  
"Onodera, can you help me with this for a moment?" Takano asked.  
Ritsu saw that he was carrying two boxes full of books and other supplies. There was another box next to him.  
"Help me carry these to the storage room, they were just lying around so I decided to clean up."  
Ritsu put down his bag and walked towards him, picking up a box and followed Takano to the storage room. Takano opened the door to reveal a fairly large room full of boxes and crates of junk. There was little light being illuminated by a tiny window near the back of the room. Ritsu could see streaks of rain slide down the window glass. Another thunder boomed and lighting struck, Ritsu saw the lighting a little through the window, he almost dropped the box. They both walked in and set the boxes down. Ritsu dusted his hands together and walked towards the door, then the door just closed. Panicked Ritsu ran to the door and tried shaking the handle, but to no avail the handle didn't move and they were stuck.  
"Shiz." Takano exclaimed and ran to the door as well. He tried shaking the handle too, but nothing happened. Takano sighed and walked away from the door. Ritsu walked away too, and sat down in a corner. There was complete silence until thunder roared outside. Takano was surprised and the intensity of it. He looked over at Ritsu who had his hands over his ears, he was shaking.  
"Onodera, are you okay?" Takano asked with concern. He walked over to where the brunette was sitting. Ritsu shook his head slightly.  
"Are you afraid of thunderstorms?"  
Ritsu nodded and cringed as another round of thunder and lighting arose. Takano was worried and he wanted to comfort him.  
"Onodera, stand up, maybe we can find something to break down the door or pick the lock." Takano said, hoping it would calm him down.  
"O-Okay." Ritsu whispered. He slowly started to get up. Just as he got up, the loudest thunder of the night rang throughout the building. A streak of lighting flashed out the window. Takano looked to he side for a split second and he didn't notice Ritsu leap towards him as he swung his arms around his neck. Takano was surprised at the sudden action, he could feel him shaking. Takano sat down on the floor, cuddling Ritsu in his lap, his arms holding the shaking brunette.  
"Are you that afraid of thunderstorms?" Takano asked.  
"Y-yes, when I was little mom and dad were always busy working, and I couldn't find any of the caretakers I had comforting. I-I was always alone durning thunderstorms." Ritsu said, more like whispered. **(A/N: I forgot if Ritsu's parents were really around for him when he was a kid so, I just had to make it up. . If I'm wrong correct me.) **  
"Oh, well it's okay," Takano said kindly as he squeezed his grip on Ritsu, "I'm here now." He rested his chin on Ritsu's head.  
"Thank … you …" Ritsu mumbled tiredly. Takano could feel his breathing starting to get even, he knew he had fallen asleep. Takano's eyes were closing too, soon enough sleep had over came him as well. They both fell asleep in the storage room, Ritsu's face buried in Takano's chest, and Takano's arms wrapped possessively around Ritsu.  
While they were sleeping, the door opened a little and a fiery red eye peeked in. The mysterious person left a stand in the door to keep it opened.  
"My work here is done!" Cheered an exited girl with long black hair and red eyes. "That was easier than I expected. Those are the shojou manga editors I believe," Said the girl as she fished in her bag for something, "I would love to see their faces if they were editing this manga… hehe." She said as she walked towards the elevator. In her hand, was a yaoi manga, titled 'Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi'.

* * *

**Uh , idk what i just typed to be honest . . Escpecially the ending . LOL . But , yeah , theres the special guest . :D That girl is ABSOLUTELY not from the original story . xD Sooooo , yeah , my first chapter for my collection of Sekai one-shots ! ^_^ THe next chapter is a Yukina and Kisa one-shot. :) **

**I'll also try to update this every Wednesday , if I can . I hope you enjoyed my one-shot ! I still need to work on my writing skills … a lot . = w = I also need to figure out my paragraphs . = _ = I need to fix many things about my writing as you can see .**

**Please R&R ~ And come back next Wednesday ! ^_^**

**Ja ne ~**  
**Love, Neko-chan**


	2. Kisa Shouta no Baai : My Candy

**Me : Hello everyone ~ ^_^ I updated on Wednesday as promised !**

**Yukina : Yay !**

**Kisa : You're much better than some of the mangakas ...**

**Me : ; w ; That means a lot . Well , anyway , enjoy this one shot . It was a prompt from the Tumblr 'imagineyourotp' . Kisa, disclaimer, please ? :3**

**Kisa : Neko-chan doesn't own Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi . **

**Me : Sadly v _ v**

* * *

_My Candy_  
_Yukina & Kisa_

Kisa was sitting on the floor of his apartment. He was watching tv, flipping channels since he had nothing better to do. He was waiting for Yukina, this was one of the rare moments where Kisa wasn't dying in the Emerald office.

'Where is that damn guy?' Kisa thought, get more impatient as each minute passed. Before you he knew it the door swung open and Yukina entered.

"I'm here, Kisa-San!" Yukina called, walking through and sitting down next to him.  
"Took you long enough..." Kisa muttered, glad he finally came though,  
"Sorry, I was heading here but, something caught my eye in a store."  
"What is it?"

Yukina then pulled out a bag of colorful assorted candy. The bag was flashy with rainbows and various shapes, with a variety of flavors. It looked as if a unicorn threw up on it. **(A/N: lol x) )** Yukina held up the bag with a smile and gave off his usual sparkly aura. Kisa on the other hand looked at the bag with an unbelievable face.

"What the hell is that?" Kisa asked, staring at the bag of sunshine Yukina was holding.  
"It's a bag of candy! I thought we could eat it together!" Yukina replied happily.

Seeing that it couldn't be helped, Kisa reluctantly ate the candy with Yukina. To his surprise, the candy was actually very tasty. There were sweet and sour flavors, flavors like lemon lime, bubblegum, grape, and others. The candy emptied very fast, watching tv made it breeze by. Yukina and Kisa had both taken a liking to the bubblegum flavor. Always trying to get that flavor before the other person. When it came down to the last candy, the flavor was bubblegum. Neither of the two noticed it was the last one so when they both grabbed for it they looked at each other.

"Yukina... " Kisa said dangerously, "Let. It. Go."  
"Eh? Why do it have to?" Yukina complained, still holding onto the light pink candy piece.  
"Because I said so!"  
"That's not much of a reason, Kisa-San."  
"Let it go, K-Kou!" Kisa tried again, blushing as he used Yukina's first name.  
"I-I still won't!" Yukina replied, also blushing a little.  
Kisa was trying to think of something that would make Yukina release his grip. Instantly, an idea came to his head.  
"Yukina!" He started, "It looks like Waterhouse is going to your university tomorrow!" Kisa stated, pointing at the tv.  
"What?!" Yukina exclaimed and turned to look at the tv.  
Seeing this as the perfect opportunity, Kisa jerked the candy from Yukina's grip. Quickly he unwrapped the candy and shoved it in his mouth.  
"Kisa-San, he isn't coming to my uni-" Yukina cut his sentence short as he saw Kisa eating the candy. "That's no fair, Kisa-San." Yukina whined.  
"Who cares? I got the candy." Kisa said triumphantly.

At first Yukina frowned, then he smirked because he got an idea.  
He scooted next to Kisa, surprised Kisa, looked up. Yukina cupped Kisa's face and pulled him in for a kiss. Surprised, Kisa didn't respond, but soon he started to kiss back and wrapped his arms around Yukina's neck, deepening the kiss. Yukina licked the bottom of Kisa's lips asking for entrance, cooperatively he complied. After, a few seconds, Yukina suddenly pulled away.

"Why?" Kisa huffed as he tried to catch his breath.  
"Because I got what I wanted!" Yukina smirked and held the pink candy between his teeth.  
"Fuck you."

* * *

**Me : I hoped you enjoyed it ! / The next one shot it a Hatori&Chiaki chapter . (: I still need to fix my paragraph spacing . xD Until next Wednesday !**

**Ja ne~**

**Love, Neko-chan**


	3. Yoshino Chiaki no Baai : Aquarium

**Me : I'm back again ! I'm surprised I managed to keep this up . ^^; I usually don't update so fast or on time . **

**Hatori : Good for you . Maybe Yoshino can learn a thing or two from you ...**

**Chiaki : TORI ! **

**Me : Ahaha . ^^; Well, I hope you enjoy this one shot ! This is a prompt from the tumblr 'imagineyourotp' . I also changed my name if you haven't been aware of yet . It's Ritsu . I'm not just using it cause of Ritsu in SIH , I just always used that name before and I like the sound of it . xD so yeah . Hatori , disclaimer please ? (:**

**Hatori : Ritsu doesn't own Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi .**

* * *

_Aquarium_  
_Hatori&Chiaki_

"Tori... Tori... Torrrrrri..." Chiaki yelled, his voice rang throughout the apartment at 1:30 am.

Chiaki was at Hatori's apartment that early in the morning because his manuscript was due that day. Hatori was determined to get it in on time for once, he felt like he should cut Ritsu some slack since he always worked hard to get all the manuscripts in on time for the magazine. Chiaki finally managed to finish drawing and inking the last few pages.

"Did you finish?" Hatori asked.  
"Y-Yeah."  
"Are you hungry?"  
"Very."  
"All right Yoshino, come here." Hatori said from the kitchen, gesturing the other male to sit on the table.

He had just finished cooking food for the hungry and utterly exhausted mangaka. Seeing the food made Chiaki rise instantly and he ran toward the table. Just as Hatori placed a plate of food on the table it was soon swallowed by Chiaki. Hatori chuckled to himself and placed the rest of the food on the table, he sat across from him while drinking some coffee.

While Chiaki was eating, Hatori placed a pamphlet infront of him. Curios, he picked it up and saw it was a pamphlet for a new aquarium opening the next day.

"Tori," Chiaki started before stuffing more food in his mouth, "Why are you showing this to me?" He asked, mouth still full of food.

"Don't talk with food in your mouth and I was going to take you there if you wanted to go." Hatori sipped from his mug. "Think of it as a reward for finishing your work on time. Plus it's our day off so it works."

"Really? I wanna go!"  
"Okay, it opens at 10:00 a.m."  
"Hai!"

_~ The Next Day ... ~_

"Sugoi!" Chiaki exclaimed as a school of red fish swam by him. His face was squished onto the glass.

The aquarium was wonderful, since everything was new. There were a variety of fish, they came in all shapes, sizes, and colors. The aquarium design made it seem like you were walking on the ocean floor. Like a one way mirror where you could see the fish but they couldn't see you.

"Yoshino, are you that excited?" Hatori questioned.  
"Of course! I love the pretty fishes!" Exclaimed Chiaki.

He ran to the other side looking at a small species of fish, that was silver and blue.  
Hypnotized by the rainbow of fish, Chiaki didn't notice Hatori starring at him. His expression was soft.

'So childish.' Hatori smiled to himself. Chiaki's bubbly and childish personality is one thing he loved about him. Hatori would always have a sour expression, emitting a scary aura. Chiaki always seemed to cool him off. His happiness being contagious. Hatori felt himself falling even more in one with Chiaki.

He was pulled out of his thoughts as the said person was tugging on his sleeve.

"Ne, Tori, can we see the penguins? Can we? Can we?"  
"Yes, yes, lead the way."

He happily applied and started to drag the taller male towards the exhibit. Hatori stopped shortly and pulled the shorter male towards him. He cupped his face and planted a light kiss on his lips. He looked down at the blushing man and said four words.

"I love you, Yoshino."

* * *

**Me : Well , ain't that all fluffy at the end ? ;D well I hope it was fluffy ! Thank you to the 4 people that reviewed the earlier 2 chapters . That really means a lot to me. :,) stay tuned for next week Wednesday ! It's going to be a Kirishima and Yokozawa chapter . x)**

**Ja ne ~**

**Love , Ritsu**


	4. Onodera Ritsu no Baai : NIght

**Me : I am very very very very very very pissed right now . I wrote this yesterday then when I went to upload it to the doc manager I accidentally erased the file … So I had to re-write it . Although it was pretty short , it took me at least an hour or so to write … I was thinking of not updating today since I lost the file but , I did it for you people . Who are reading this right now & the people who like this story . Just by taking your time to even glance or open my stories makes me very happy . **

**Also I lied about this being a Kirishima & Yokozawa chapter , I couldn't really think of a story for them , so I just made it Takano&Ritsu . I won't tell you which couple the next chapter is on , it will just be a surprise . **

**I hope you enjoy it ~ Ritsu disclaimer ? **

**Ritsu : Ritsu doesn't own Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi . **

* * *

_Night _  
_Takano&Ritsu_

Ritsu turned his body to face the nightstand, the clock read 2 am. Ritsu couldn't even turn properly because an arm was wrapped around his waist, holding him in place. That arm belonged to non other than Takano. It had been the last day of Hell week and the next day was their day off. After Ritsu had just took a step outside of Marukawa, he was dragged to Takano's apartment by said man. He stated he wanted to spend all the free time he had with 'his Ritsu'. After much struggling Ritsu finally gave into Takano's plans. He ended up spending the night there.

'_There is no way I will be able to get out of Takano-san's grip without waking him up. He'll just drag me back to bed.'_

Ritsu sighed and sunk back into the mattress. He pulled the blanket closer to his body and stared at Takano's face. Curious, Ritsu poked the males cheek with his finger. He didn't stir but, Ritsu couldn't help the faint smile appearing on the corners of his mouth. This time he put his whole hand on Takano's cheek.

_'Eh, so soft and warm…'_

Ritsu reached out to touch Takano's bangs that were covering his face slightly. He brushed them back to see his full face. Ritsu seemed lost in playing with Takano's face that he found it very calming. Soon his eyes started to grow tired and sleep was taking over. He yawned and moved in closer to Takano. Snuggling in his chest, feeling comfort in the warmth the older man was giving off. After a few minutes he finally fell asleep.

As soon as Ritsu's breathing was even, the arm wrapped around his waist pulled him closer.

* * *

**Me : Ah , how I love writing these little chapters . (: To be honest I liked this version of the chapter better than the old one . I vaguely remember the old one but I feel like the words on the flow of it seem a lot better . Well , I hope you enjoyed the chapter & stay tuned for next week Wednesday . :D**

**Ja ne ~**

**Love , Ritsu**


	5. Onodera RItsu no Baai : Picture

**Me : Hello hello ~ I am back with another one-shot ! / This is a special chapter ! :D An earlier one-shot ! x3 This might happen a few times xD Well on with the one-shot !**

**I don't own Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi ~**

* * *

_Picture_  
_Takano&Ritsu_

_Click._

"… Takano-san, what are you doing?"

_Click._

"Taking pictures, it look pretty obvious, idiot."

Ritsu's eye twitched. "I know that you're taking pictures, what I meant was, _why_ are you taking them? Of me?!"

Takano and Ritsu were the only ones left in Marukawa, everyone else went home after another, health and social life destroying work day. They had been the last ones there because Takano was supposed to be helping Ritsu correct a manuscript. But the head editor had other ideas.

"Because," Takano put down his phone for a second, and he looked at Ritsu. "I love you."

Even though Ritsu has heard Takano say that a hundred times already, it never failed to make the brunette blush. He was totally caught off guard. He wasn't expecting that, he never does anyway.

_Click._

"That was a cute face you made there, Onodera." Takano smirked.

Ritsu blushed an even darker shade of red, if that was even possible.

"W-wha- T-Taka- You… BAKA!" Ritsu stammered. His whole face was red, from his his chin to the very tip of his ears. [Can chins get red if you blush ? o.o All well.]

_Click._

"That was another adorable face." Takano replied, smiling as he looked through the pictures he took of Ritsu. "Let's see if I can get more out of you…"

Horrified by what Takano had just said, Ritsu scrambled out of his chair trying to get away. Unfortunately for Ritsu, Takano had managed to grab hold of the back of his shirt. He pulled Ritsu towards him. And next thing you know Ritsu was sitting in his lap. The poor guy was as red as a tomato by now. Redder than a firetruck even! Takano hadn't missed this opportunity.

_Click._

"… Takano-san," Ritsu yelled. "Why?!"

"Like I said, its because," Takano started, then he moved in closer his lip close to Ritsu ear. He whispered. "I love you, Ritsu."

After that remark, there was no shade of red to describe Ritsu. All the red maybe. He just buried his face into Takano's shoulder. Takano lifted Ritsu's chin to make him look up at him. Ritsu was far beyond embarrassed.

"You know you could have just asked if you wanted a picture of me…" Ritsu muttered and looked away, hoping the blood that rose to his face would go down.

"Really? So can I take a picture of your face while were having se-"

Takano's sentence was cut short because of a book coming in contact with his face.

_/In the security camera room…/_

There was a girl with hair as black as the night and crimson eyes. She was currently lying on the floor. She looked unconscious, as if she fainted.

"No… Mom… Can't sleep … I … Go to Marukawa … I left book there … " She mumbled.

There was a little trail of blood coming out of her nose…

* * *

**Me : That ending tho . LOL . xD I bet you all are wondering who she is again . xD Well , you'll find out soon enough . hope you liked the chapter ! ^_^ **

**Takano : I loved it .. except where he threw the book in my face.**

**Ritsu : You deserved it.**

**Me : ahaha ^^;; Oh & one more thing ! **

**Since Sekai is a Yaoi there was some /smut/ in the anime & manga . Do you guys want me to actually put some /smut/ in my one-shots ? Note : I am still 12 & I am not good at writing /smut/ nor did I ever think I would be asking strangers on the internet if they want me to write it . o - o**

**But anyway … **

**Just leave it in you review ~**

**Ritsu : D-Did you just say…**

**Takano : Everyone ! Say yes ! **

**Me : WELL THEN . xD**

**Review Replies :**

**Hiyokocchi - I'm glad you like it ! :D Thanks for reviewing ~**

**Primordium - I know right ! xD It happened in the manga too xD When it was Ritsu's birthday . I just thought of that moment when I writing the ending x) Thanks for thinking it was cute .(: Thanks for reviewing ~**

**Sekaifangirl83 - Thanks for loving it x3 btw i LOVE your profile picture ! TWINKLE-SAMA FTW ! Thanks for reviewing ~**

**Teirra True - Adorable ? :D OMG ! yay ! thanks for saying so & thanks for reviewing ~**

**Well until Wednesday ~ **

**Ja ne ~**

**Love , Ritsu**


	6. Yokozawa Takafumi no Baai : Calm

**Me : Omg ! I finally made a one-shot for Kirishima & Yokozawa ! * o * It's official ! Ive written a one-shot for all the Sekai couples ! :D I absolutely love this pairing . I can;t wait for the Yokozawa movie coming ! /fangirls **

**Yokozawa : Just get on with the damn opening already !**

**Me : eh , Yokozawa-san why are you so mean . ; - ;)/ **

**Kirishima : Yeah , loosen up . The poor girl took her time to write about our love life . /pats Ritsu on the back**

**Yokozawa : Why you son of a-**

**Me :WELL I DON'T OWN SEKAI ICHI HATSUKOI ! ENJOY THE ONE-SHOT ! o_o;;**

* * *

_Calm_  
_Kirishima & Yokozawa_

_Stay calm._

_Stay calm…_

_S-Stay calm.._

_Fuck!_

Yokozawa was currently trapped in Kirishima's arms. They were both sitting on the couch, but Kirishima wouldn't budge. Leaving Yokozawa stuck. The previous night they had been doing some work. But it seems like they had fallen asleep.

_'How the hell am I supposed to get out of here!?'_

Yokozawa was determined to get out of his lovers embrace. He didn't want Hiyo to look at this and wonder whats going on. He would have to explain and Kirishima would make a comment that would lead to more explaining.

Yokozawa first tried moving Kirishima's arms, but that only made him stir. Afraid he would wake up, Yokozawa, just held still, even holding his breath. As soon as Kirishima calmed down again, he tried a different attempt. Yokozawa looked around the room, to see if there was anything he could use that was in reach.

_'Papers, papers, books, pens, a doll?'_

The doll laying on the floor next to his foot obviously belonged to Hiyo, there were feathers on the dolls dress. Yokozawa had an idea. He used his feet to retrieve the doll, then lightly brushed the feathers across his cheek. Nothing happened. He tried again this time, over Kirishima's nose. The said man then used one hand to brush his face. Yokozawa laughed a little, thinking it was funny. He then came to the conclusion that he would have to wait for Kirishima to wake up. He sighed and leaned into the chest that was holding him in place. Surprisingly, Yokozawa thought it felt comfortable, he relaxed and listened to the steady heartbeat next to his ear.

"It's about damn time you relaxed." Said a voice, a hint of slyness in it.

Horrified, Yokozawa shot straight up and looked at Kirishima. The blood was rising to his face.

"Y-You! W-What- How?! HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU SO CALM?! DON'T YOU GET EMBARRASSED BY THIS KIND OF SHIT?! " A blushing Yokozawa half stuttered and yelled.

"Eh, didn't you like it? You snuggled into my chest just a few seconds ago. That means you liked it." He smirked. "Did you like it enough to make you wanna have se-"

_Slap._

* * *

**Me : Um , yeah . Yokozawa swears with some nasty words in the manga so I uh … tried . ^^^^;; I hope you enjoy it & that ending tho . xD**

**Review Replies :**

**Primordium - Yes , yes he would ! xD I bet if he did take pictures of Ritsu his whole gallery would be filled of pictures of him xD Thanks for reviewing ~**

**AnnAddicted - The book in the face xD That was a last minute addition , I originally thought of just Ritsu falling of the chair but a book in the face seemed funnier x3 & how old did you think I was ? xD & thanks for reviewing**

**willowtree1921 - i did ?! * o * omg . that means a lot to me ! I didn't think my stories were any good to be honest ^^^^:: thanks for reviewing ~**

**loopyhutton - Thank you for saying so x) & thanks for reviewing ~**

**AND PLEASE ! READERS !**

**Do you want me to write some smut in my stories ? Only 2 people responded in the reviews . & they were tied … I'll keep asking for maybe 2 more weeks. c:**

**So please ! Write what you think ! **

**Well see ya next week !**

**Ja ne ~**

**Love , RItsu**


	7. Kisa Shouta no Baai : Sneak A Peak

**Me : Hello ! Welcome back to another one-shot ! I am seriously surprised that I am still updating . Like on time . o _ o;; **

**I guess its just that I feel so happy when you all review . 3 It just makes me so happy to know that people actually like my one-shots & think I'm i good writer . Every week when I read your reviews everyday I just sit in my chair & smile like a baka . u **

**I hope you'll like this one-shot ! I thought it was kind of funny . x) **

**This is a prompt I got from the tumblr 'imagineyourotp' you should check them out . **

**I don't own Sekai Ichi Hatuskoi ~**

* * *

_Sneak A Peak_  
_Yukina&Kisa_

"Kisa-san!" Yukina exclaimed as he went towards his lover.

"Hmm. What is it?"

"Let's go to the beach!"

"… The beach?"

"Mhm!" He said and nodded. He was sparkling and emitting more light than normal. Kisa had 'You can't be serious…' face. He hesitantly agreed to go. He felt guilty about not spending time with Yukina because of their schedules. He wanted to make it up.

"Fine… We'll go on Saturday since its my day off."

"Yay! Thank you, Kisa-san!" He said as he hugged the smaller man.

* * *

**_That Friday at the beach…_**

"Ah! This is going to be fun!" The chestnut haired man cheered. He was so excited that he literally dragged Kisa out of bed and out the door.

The beach was covered in golden sand, a clear blue sky overhead, and many people everywhere. There were food stalls, beach blankets, and just people all over! It was pretty crowded.

"Kisa-san, lets go change! I want to swim already!" He dragged Kisa along to the chaining stalls, they were just at the top of the beach. The stalls were just a tall wooden enclosed area with a curtain to cover yourself. They weren't very big, space wise.

"I'll go first." Yukina said as he walked inside and closed the colorful curtain. It didn't long for Yukina to be finished. He came out wearing dark orange swim trunks.

"Your turn, Kisa-san."

"I know."

Kisa walked in and closed the curtain after himself. Too his surprise the stall was a little dark. Very concealed. There was a little bench to put your stuff down on and a mirror. Just as Kisa took of his shirt and started to unbuckle his pants, some light got in the stall. He was wondering where that was coming form then he realized the curtain had been slightly opened. Opened by someone, and Kisa had an idea of who that was. He turned around to find that the curtain had been closed. When he finished changing, he walked outside to see Yukina starring at the sea.

"Oi, Yukina, were you peek-"

He was cut off by Yukina.

"Lets go swim now, Kisa-san!" He said as he ran off.

"Damn pervert…" Kisa blushed and followed.

* * *

**Me : huehue … like it ? xD**

**KIsa : Pervert …**

**Yukina : D:**

**Me : ^^;; ahaha . thanks for reading ! & i need to make an announcement !**

**Ive decided that I won't write smut in this series ! I want to keep it pure . x)**

**But if I do ever write smut it will be in a different story . (:**

**Review Replies :**

**Primordium - Ikr ! I used hate Yokozawa too . -,- But , thats changed before . xD Thanks for reviewing ~**

**TeirraTrue -Oomg really ? ; w ; That means a lot to me . 3 Thanks for reviewing ~**

**loopyhutton - Oh Kirishima . xD lol Thanks for reviewing ~**

**RIn-Go17 - I love them ! They are cute . x) Thanks for reviewing ~**

**willowtree1921 - Yeah , I'm not that innocent . ^^;; I read the manga , and the kids in my grade are just sickos . -,- Thanks for reviewing ~ & You don't have to worry about smut in this series ! ^-^**

**The valkyrie goddess - Yaoi is irresistible . 3 Yeah , I didn't want to just add smut without warning . I felt that I should ask my readers first . _ Coming up with this one-shot took 2 weeks or so .-. Thanks for reviewing ~**

**Come back next week Wednesday !**

**Ja ne ~**

**Love , Ritsu**


End file.
